naruto x equestria girls rainbow rocks
by the 2 tailed fox
Summary: Naruto in equestria girls after the juubi attack where he meets the human 5 and sunset shimmer Naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own Naruto or mlp**

**this is challenge where after defeating the juubi naruto is sent to equestria girls universe  
**

**the rules **

**1 naruto is there a week before rainbow rocks **

**2 he must have the powers the biju**

**3 it must be a naruto/harem **


	2. a new start

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

"Ummm ... where am I?" wincing headache Naruto tries to get up, but his forces were too weak "Ooh... my head!" it barely opened his eyes to see lying on the grass, bright white light and ringing ears, but he could not understand where he was "Looks like I'm too strongly weak"

In his field of vision got blurred dark spot that approaching thereto "Hey... are you all right?" distantly female sounded his head, like an echo, and winced. He felt that he his pulled "Oh God! You need to the hospital!" he felt that it was lifted, and the left hand rested on her shoulder girls "Do not worry! Everything will be okay!"

"Thank U ..." said last effort before he lost consciousness.

A little earlier ...  
Walking through the streets of Sunset Shimmer went to his home after the Sugarcube Corner, where she spent with friends until the end of the evening. She looked up at the evening sky smiled happily "Oh ... Celestia! What a lovely evening how in Equestria" immediately she stopped and sadly remembered her mentor, home, parents and thirst for knowledge that she had lost for a long time because of the mirror,which saw itself as alicorn "How I miss the house" she let out a heavy sigh and continued to go home.

Passes the park on the sidewalk, she noticed that wearing black - orange jumpsuit guy lying in the meadow and did not move "Hm!? I had a sense of unease about this guy" she looked at him with concern on his face "One must ask! Is he all right?"

Worry she approached man, but instantly she blushed, at the guy. Yellow haired guy years somewhere between 16 and 17, three-looking mustache on his face. Dressed was sporting overalls in an orange-black, and red spiral swirl form of whirlpool on the back, and was also in blue sandals "He is so cute!" she threw thoughts and immediately focused on the issue "Hey... are you all right?"

He did not respond "I think he's probably fast asleep" she sat down to shake him, but he not woke up. She again tried to wake him, but nothing "I think I'm starting to panic! Does he..." she checked the pulse *sigh* " Glory Celestia that he is alive!" she noticed that his eyes were half-open distorted face is shown on the exhausted fatigue, severe weakness and confusion "Oh God! You need to the hospital!"

Leaning forward she picked it up and put his left hand on her shoulder and pulled him to the hospital "Do not worry! Everything will be okay!" she heard his weak voice "Thank U ..." he lost consciousness "Oh, nonononono! He must not die!" for worry, she called for help, but no one was there. She forgot that today football will play Wonderbolt vs Flarodeylova and gather all the stadium, with the exception of her and the other, but it did not bother her. Her worried unknown guy which is unconscious Calm down Sunset! The hospital is two blocks from the park. You just have to walk and all"

Passed 17 minutes ...  
With a heavy sigh and fatigue, she comes to the hospital entrance "I do not think it was so easy to get to the hospital!" having thought she looked at him "at least he'll be all right" tired smile passed over her face and she pushed the door to go inside and immediately called the doctor. Until it ran in a medical lab coat Redheart "Sunset! What happened? Who is this guy?" she asked anxiously.

"I found it in the park, and he seems to have been unconsciousness, a name I did not recognize. He does not seem from the local" she replied. At this point, ran the Dr. Syringe with several nurses from the gurney and put him "Dr. Syringe! He'll be okay?" Sunset asked anxiously, while looking around Doctor.

"Miss Shimmer. with it all okay. He needs a vacation so do not worry. His life is not in danger" he turned to the nurses "Take his to the chamber for recreation and Redheard!" he turned to her side "Take care of the patient" he walked away from them.

Redheard turned to her and gave a weak smile "Sorry, Sunset! Doctors and nurses today in a hurry to make preparations for tomorrow's check. So, do not be angry!" she took the stretcher drove to the chamber "And do not worry. He wakes up tomorrow. So that you go home and rest, and tomorrow priydesh and visit him, good!"

Sighed and said "Okay! And thanks Redheard" she gave a weak smile "For that sweet! We have not done anything. And besides ... it thank you for what you led here, so thank you!" she is shy and gave a nervous smile "Dear! You better hurry home and on the street it's getting dark, okay! I'll go and take care of him" stood near the exit and watched as he was being taken to the ward. While he was gone field of view Sunset came out of hospital "Well! It's getting dark! Time to go home!" she looked up at dusk and went home.

20 minutes later ...  
Sunset suitable home and opens the door "Yes, it was a tough day!" hung leather kurta she went to the kitchen to prepare food and wash in bath. After that, she made lessons and sat in the laptop to view news "Hmm! It looks like nothing special no" closing the laptop she was changing his pajamas and included alarm clock for tomorrow "And then came the kingdom sleep" *yawn* she lay down on the bed and began to slowly fall asleep "Good night girls and good night cute stranger" quietly to giggled herself she fell asleep.

Hospitals Ponyville...  
Redhart sat in his office and tried to find information about the blonde in a database of patient "Hmm! Strange! His medical card is also absent, as well as a certificate of birth" she got up and went to check to check the patient and fell into thoughts "Its no birth certificate, no place to live, no search of the missing teenager" she wrapped in a wing of the corridor and went to the ward "His blood and fingerprints do not have a database" she again wrapped a wing "Its DNA does not coincide with others worldwide" she saw the door came up to him, "Even there is no information about his family or relatives" She recalled the case of Tomography "Tomography just went crazy when we checked his health" stammered still remembers "It was as if his body was energy charged. I still do not understand!" she became close to the door "He seemed to come from another world" sigh opened the door to look at the lying in a hospital bed boy "Although you are very cute, but still ... Who are you, really?"

Subconscious Naruto...  
Naruto swam in the familiar in the sewers and stared at the dark ceiling "What happened?" he asked "Where do I even turned out to be?" he felt that he was approaching someone "finally!"

Gave a grin and rose "I thought that I will not see again?" he heard the sound of heavy foot of the corners of darkness approaching it "It seems someone is really boring! Do not you, Naruto?" one of the shadows came onetailed demon "It seems you're always cheerful mood, Shikaku !?" he grunted, but continues to go "Never mind bro! He is always so grumpy" came out of the shadows of ninetails "Shut up, Kurama! You're so lazy sometimes, like Saiken" he said with a sneer "Sometimes I hate thee!"

"You talking about me?" crawled sixtailed Saiken with a number of threetailed Isobu came out of the shadows "No, Saiken! they are not talking about you" they watch as their brothers facing each other with pure hate.

"They are always arguing! Is it not true Matatabi?" came out of the shadows Choumei and behind back was Matatabi "How else forget about it?" came near and sat down.

Mar 15"And why are they arguing?" calmly asked Naruto "Because the sage of six paths distributed force for each of us sings Shukaku become stronger and be the head of each of us" from the shadows spoke Gyuki and went "But the wise man decided to give Kurama force and the head of all. Here and sings all the time Shukaku quarreled older brother and despised him because he was supposed to be" he paused and sighed "They can not resolve a quarrel for a long time" They watched as the elder and younger brothers quarrel.

"Oh, you two, stop!" came out of the shadows fourtailed Son Goku "You sometimes conduct like little children!" frowning, he looked at two his brother "Well, we have better things to do than to resolve disputes" he saw the Shukaku turned and Kurama buried his face in to not be seen expression his face.

Son Goku watching Naruto and see his questions to be answered "You probably want to ask a question, Naruto!" He looked at his "Yes, Son! I have a lot of questions and I want to ask first"

He looked around tailed and continued "So, where are we?"


	3. meeting new pepole

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

Naruto was looking though the magazines in his hospital room thinking what son goku told him were he was

**flash back **

"what your telling me that we are in a different dimension" Naruto was pacing in his mindscape thinking on happened since his battle with the juubi

goku nodded and said "**yeah and some how your sage chakra is five times more powerful" **naruto was shocked and asked " what your telling me that my sage mode is more powerful and i wont be turned into a toad statue?" kurama nodded and said "**yes all of us checked and it seems that only you can use chakra" **Naruto was shocked and and said" i'm gonna need some time to think about this" all of them agreed and isobu said "**take all the time you need naruto" **with that Naruto left his mindscape

**end of flash back **

Naruto was cut out of his musing when he heard the door open and saw a nurse come in and said "well mister-""Naruto uzumaki" your name means fishcake?" asked nurse red heart "IT MEANS MALESTORM" red heart was scared of the out burst and said "well someone named sunset shimmer is waiting for you out side for 20 minutes" Naruto nodded and asked "can you please let her in" red heart nodded before remembering "oh before i do can you please fill this out for us so we can put you in our database" Naruto was confused for a moment before shrugging then filled it out and gave it to red heart she looked it over confused before nodding and said " well mister uzumaki you can leave now if you like your recovery time was remarkable" Naruto left with his clothes on and said "thanks nurse see you later"

10 minutes later Naruto was looking around confused while sunset kept stealing glances at Naruto before looking ahead and said "we are here Naruto" Naruto looked ahead to find five girls there and they both walked towards them and sunset said hey girls this is who i was talking about in school" they all looked at Naruto with the same thought '_he's cute_'

"well Blondie my name is rainbow dash the fastest teenager in canterlot" rainbow dash said

" well i gotta say you look great but way to much orange my name is rarity by the way" rarity said

"my name is fluttershy " fluttershy said in a whisper but Naruto heard it

"well howdie there mah name is applejack there partner" applejack said

"hi my name is pinkie pie nice to meet you i didn't know were going to have a new student because if i did-" pinkie was stopped by apple jack putting a hand on her mouth

"What a beautiful girl names!" from the words of the girl blushed to the exclusion of Sunset. But for some reason he did not understand the words of a student who said Pinkie and decided to ask "Girls! And what Pinky said about the new student?" all eyes fell on his "What did she mean?" why he is feared on the inside for the answer if that something familiar was.

Rarity said "what she has in mind is your go to school" his eyes widened afraid to ask another question "A... s-school these are as... A-Academy?" faltering in mid-sentence with fear, he learns for the answer to this question "Of course, dear! Academy and the school are two different things" however, it was a mistake to talk about it. Naruto did not like the academy and besides, he did not like to study.

From this Naruto broke down and screamed loud "NNNNNNOOOOOO!" of all the girls covered their ears, except Pinkie . Well, you know what I mean.

Cabinet Director of Celestia...  
Director Celestia was sitting at the table in front of paperwork and drinking tea "Today, a great day before the end of the work!" she thought, and looked up at the window where the birds singing on a tree branch "I hope the luna has completed work?"

She was about to sip tea, until she heard a loud scream coming from the street "NNNNNNOOOOOO!" dropped a cup of tea on the table, she slowly crept to the window to find the source of scream, but did not find "It looks like it is coming from the other street!"

looking back, she returned to the table to remove the spilled tea "I wonder who it was?" tidy up she continued to paper work.

After he looked around screaming girls as they pressed their ears and first spoke Applejack "Wow! You better keep your m*** somewhere else. And think that in run herds of buffalo!" she took off her cowboy hat and rubbed his ears.

"Applejack! Would not you say rude!" Rarity looked at her with anger that flushed "Sorry, Rarity! But I'm telling the truth. He shouts louder than my relatives ApplRio" she gave regretfully view and spread her hands.

"I'm sorry about Applejack" she gave an innocent smile "It is sometimes happens very truthful" she heard her screaming angrily, but then calmed down.

"I agree with Applejack, Rarity!" Rainbow cleans the ears "He yelled as I stood beside buffers near Vinyl, where she checked. Is not that right, Pinkie?" She looked at Pinkie, but did not answer "Hey! Pinkie! Can you hear me?" she didn't answer and Rainbow exploded with anger "PINKIE!" she standing and did not incomprehensible face "Yeah, okay you!" she turned and walked away from Pinkie.

Pinkie pulled out of his ears plug and said "You're something want Rainbow Dash?" she asked cheerfully "How... you been?" Rainbow and everyone looked at her in shock "Location, at you stopple!?" she asked in disbelief "A they were always on each case! And besides ... They are soft! Do not want to Rainbow?" she held out to stopple the Rainbow "No, Pinkie! Thank U!" she quickly pushed away from confusion "As you wish, Rainbow! Oh, you do not need, girl? Do me yet there is!" she out of the handbags pulled the plug.

"No, Pinkie! We do not need" Applejack said, staring at merry friend "Okay!" she hid in her bag and smiled, when Rarity spoke "Girls! Let's go to a cafe and talk there" all the girls nodded "Naruto! Would you mind coming with us to the cafe, so we can find out about you?" she pretended ladies and blinked a few times.

"Y-Yes, Miss Rarity" haltingly he replied "She, what! Specially it makes?" sarcastically asked himself, until heard laughter Biju "**Naruto, what do you know about the ladies?**" asked Matatabi. He did not want to answer, until heard Rarity speak him "Call me Rarity, Naruto" she turned away from him and thought "It's so beautiful and cute! Oh ... I can not resist him! Must I go, next time. Away from the girls?" smiled happily herself that she wants to be with him.

However, the thought haunted Rainbow "So Much! How she managed cover up ears stoppers?" She looked at Pinkie "I did not see what she took or were in her ears" mentally angry with herself "Do not think about it! It just Pinkie, as always!" looked at the blond "And this guy is cute and probably cool! I can feel it!" she kept herself so as not to show friends.

**at a cafe** Naruto and the girls were taking about each other and rarity decided to ask "so Naruto were are you from" Naruto thought for a minute before saying "a place of the map" they all nodded while applejack looked at Naruto with suspension that he was hiding something and rainbow said "well it is getting late so who is taking Blondie here" all of them were about to saw 'me' but applejack said it first and took Naruto to her family farm

**17 minutes later at the apple house hold** hold right now Naruto was looking at her three family members apple bloom big Macintosh and granny smith who the latter was teasing applejack about getting a boy friend while the former was looking at Naruto with confusion and he said to applejack he was heading to bed then went to sleep

**in different dimension** Naruto woke up in a grassy field and looked around to find a ugly creature who was yelling and ran at the creature and yelled "HEY WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOME ONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU UGLY CREATURE" the creature looked down and said "i didn't know there was another Pegasus that had its energy oh well more me" before he could take Naruto's energy Naruto jumped at him with a blue sphere and shouted "**rasengan" **and slammed it into his stomach and made it bigger to send tirek flying away before he went after him naruto was blinded a light and saw a purple girl standing there confused and asked him "who are you and how did you do that"

Naruto said " i'll tell you later now i have to stop whoever he is-"that creature is tirek don't get to over confident ok" Naruto and twilight left to stop tirek

**after the battle ** Naruto was standing next to twilight waiting for her to introduce herself and asked "who are you" twilight looked at Naruto and said "twilight sparkle" witch shocked naruto and the biju


	4. a shocking discovery

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin **

Right now we find Naruto looking at twilight sparkle with a stunned look she looks concern and asks "uh are you OK" Naruto shakes his head and said " uh sorry i'm Naruto uzumaki namikaze" she look at him and asks "your name means fishcake?" she saw him with a bluish aura and heard him mutter "it means malstorm damn it why does everyone get it wrong " she had a sweat drop on her heard that

**5 minutes after they went in to the castle **

"do you know what your role hear is" the white alicorn asked twilight and she replies "my role is to protect the magic of friendship the role i chose to have and i couldn't have done it with out my friends" Naruto looked at her with a smile and thought '_she is strong to make such wonderful friends' _ he now notice a hoof in his face "is somepony in there" he shakes his head and found everyone looking at him he shouts using **demon head justu** " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT"

**somewhere in konoha **

iruka stopped walking and for some reason starting to cry tears of joy for Naruto '_Naruto for some reason your making me proud'_

**equestria**

Naruto finally calmed down and twilight asked "you done" he nodded and the white unicorn asks "where did you come from darling you don't seem to be raised in equestria" Naruto thought for a bit and decided to ask kurama

'_should i tell them about how i was treated in the elemental nations?' _Naruto asks kurama

**"i don't know what to tell you kit but if these girls are anything back where your human body" **kurama said

_'what do you mean human body?' _Naruto asked

"**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"** kurama fake slept

Naruto decided to tell them about his past "well girls i was born in konoha and please don't ask questions until after i'm done" he saw all them nod and continued "well my childhood was not so great i was kicked out of the orphanage at four *gasp* because lady said 'a demon like you dose not deserve a family stay away or i Will have to ANBU and arrest you' *gasp* i had to dumpster diving just to get food every store kicks me out or over price me for rotten food at the age of twelve i learned why i was hated it was because i was the jailer of the nine tailed fox" Naruto finished and started to cry because brought back painful memories then he felt two pair of hands and saw they were the alicorns the blue said "you and me somewhat alike because we were hated for something we cannot control and my name is luna" he looked at celestia and saw she was smiling "you had to go that torture and stayed pure of heart and my name is cesestia"

celestia looked at twilight with a smile and said "don't you have guests to meet" twilight took of to the doors and Naruto heard music going

_each one of us has something special _

_that makes us different_

_that makes us rare _

_we have a light that shines within us _

_when we come together _

_combine the the light that shines within _

_there is nothing we cant do _

_there is no battle cant win _

_when together there is a star to guide the way_

_its inside everday _

_see it now (oh) _

_see it now (oh)_

_let the rainbow remind you that we always shine (shine)_

_let the rainbow remind you that together is for are time _

_let remind you that we away shine_

**5 minutes later **

Naruto looked around trying to find out why he is here he saw a library he got curios and look around until he found a history book and thought _'why not'_ he opened the book until he something that shocked both him and the biju what it read was

_' 10000 years ago the king of canterlot shining star while searching for unknown animals found a weird creature that look like a hairless monkey was passed out in the royal garden he figured that this creature was inter-dimension alien because of the weird source of magic rolling of him he and his wife sky night help bring him back to health when he was back on is hoofs (**a/n they didn't know what feet were roll with me**) the king kindly ask what was he the creature said that he was a human and title sage of the six paths the king decided while in equestria he was named star swirled the bearded and 1000 years later star swirled appeared when equestria was in peril and helped the princesses defeat discord and sealed him away'_

naruto lookedat the book in shock and ask the biju

_'please tell me you knew about this?' _Naruto asks

"**this is new to all of us" **sanibi said

_'so none of you knew about this'_ Naruto said

"**nope" **all of them said

Naruto sighed and looked at the book one more and almost screamed it read: _star swirled made a marriage contract with celestia but for his recantation and the spirits that hold the elements of harmony but can pick witch worlds doubles' _Naruto and the biju had one thought '_we are dead/**we are dead**' _they walked back to the group and walked up to twilight who asked "are you OK Naruto?" Naruto weakly nodded and said " I found something shocking" the girls confused and rarity asks "darling what is it?" Naruto sighed and was about to tell them until pinkie (**a/n they are wearing** **what they wear in the anthro universe**)"your from another dimension were you are the recantation of star swirled which in your world is named the sage of the six paths and have marry us or are human doubles" she said with a smile

the girls look skeptical and rainbow dash said " that cant be true" Naruto said " that is actually 100% true but how did you know pinkie" pinkie walked past him and said " just a hunch" twilight asks "where did you find this information" Naruto pulls out a book labeled _'the history of eequestria' _and said "i found out your library" he walked away and said "its getting late im going to sleep" he walked into the guest bedroom and plopped on it then went to sleep

**e.g verse **

Naruto got up to find himself on the farm he smiled and thought _'_ _it was a dream'_ then he felt something on his hand and on reflex squeezed it and heard a moan he looked down to see a sleeping applejack with a smile than heard a cough then look at the door to pale to find big mac with the 'i am gonna kill you' look and thought _' i'm dead' _

**a/n well there you have it folks there is chapter 4 will he realize that was not a dream and will he survive big macs wrath see you next time no flaming please **


	5. omake 1

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin **

**1st okame**

Naruto was getting his clothes when he had a vision

**1rst vision **

_Naruto__ saw himself in a hallway and heard singing he found double doors were the singing was coming from _

_uh uh uh _

_uh uh_

_uh uh uh_

_we heard you want together _

_we heard you want to rock the school _

_we got something that is better _

_something that changes all the rules _

_why pretend were all the same _

_when some of us shine brighter (shine brighter)_

_here is a chance to find your flame _

_are loser or a fighter _

Naruto got a good look at the ones who were singing the first one had yellow skin red eyes orange hair 5.8 wearing a jacket and purple shirt and skirt had a lighter purple socks and purple shoes and belt with a golden jewel in the middle of it and had cc-cup breasts (adagio dazzle). the second has blue skin equally blue hair with barker blue strips in it about a inch shorter than the first one wear a pink shirt purple jacket with a heart and music note on it pink skirt red eyes and pink boots with d-cup breasts (sonata dusk). the third one had purple skin equally purple eyes purple hair with green strip tied into pig tails with stars on them wearing beige shirt green jacket ripped at the sleeves purple pants purple boots and had a double loop belt with a star in the middle had c-cup breasts (aria blaze).

Naruto thought '_that girl must_ love _purple_'

_me and you and me _

_why don't we see who is is better _

_we don't have to be one in the same thing _

_oh whats so wrong with a little competition_

_are you afraid of failing the audition _

_your a star and you should know it_

_yeah you rise above the rest _

_it dose't matter who you hurt _

_as long your proving your the best _

_uh uhhh hhh uhhh _

_battle _

_you want to win it _

_lets have a battle_

_battle of the bands _

_lets have a battle _

_will go all in it _

_lets have a battle_

_battle _

_battle_

_battle of the bands _

"i could beat you" said stranger #1

_battle _

"ah you wish" said stranger #2

_battle _

"i so want this" trixie said ( **a/n twilight told him who she was in equestria)**

_battle _

"not if i get it first" said stranger #3

_me and you you and me _

_why don't we see who is better _

_we don't have to be one in the same thing _

_oh whats so wrong with a little competition _

_i'm going out and winning the addition _

_battle _

_we want to win it _

_lets have a battle _

_battle of the bands _

_lets have a battle will go all in it _

_lets have a battle _

_battle _

_battle _

_battle battle of bands _

Naruto's vision stopped and he thought '_they acted like sirens that kakashi-sensei told me about they look __beautiful but steal the negative energy and cause people to get angry with each other'_ he was cut off from his musing from the sound of honking and ran to the truck not know that vision will change some of his new life 

**a/n well the is the 1st omake each one will be apart of the story remember no flaming please **

**two tailed fox **

**signing out **


	6. first day of craziness

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

sometimes do you wonder how you get in sticky situations because we see Naruto running away from some of the female population in the school how you may ask

**canterlot high 30 minutes ago**

Naruto was with sunset giving him a tour of the school while Naruto was thinking _'uh more school way'_ sarcastically he looked around to find some of the girls blush and guys giving him jealous glares and he gave all of them a glare and said in a demonic tone **"try and hurt me i dare you" **then all of them ran from fear or wetting there pants but didn't know that kurama was sending pheromones that will activate in 3...2...1...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed running away from the sex crazed girl while all the biju except nanabi and matatbi were laughing at naruto expense

**end of flashback **

Naruto ran past a janitors closet were a light blue hand snatched naruto and pulled him

**inside the janitors closet **

Naruto was breathing heavy from all that running and heard the commotion and sighed in relief until he felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed "NO DON'T RAPE ME" he stopped screaming when heard laughing he opened his eyes to see rainbow dash she stopped but a few giggles left her mouth and she said "i'm not gonna rape you if i did i would of done it where no one can hear" Naruto nodded until his brain processed what she said and asked "wait what did you say" she replied "oh nothing nothing but can you help me make a band please" she gave him the dreaded **puppy eyes no justu **he replied "sure just stop the with the eyes"

rainbow nodded then before closing the door she said to Naruto " i almost forgot go towards Vinyl Scratch's place its next to suger cube corner you'll know when you see it" Naruto nodded before walking out since he thought it was safe WRONG after he got out of the closet he started running when he saw the mob again and thought ' _why me' _

**after getting away from the mob**

naruto was at the principals door and thought '_finally lost them now i know how susuke feels around fangirls' _he looks up and knocks on the door and heard "come in" he walked in to find sunset and two adults

the first one was 5'6 had white skin purple eyes ddd-cup breasts bright jacket over a shirt purple purple pants with a sun pin on the jacket and had blue green and purple hair down to her waist(celestia)the second one was 5'3 dd-breasts midnight blue ocean blue eyes wearing a light purple shirt dark blue pants and had bark and midnight blue hair(luna) celestia looked from her paper work and said "you must be the new student sunset told us about"

Naruto looked at sunset who blushed and looking down shyly and said "yep Naruto uzumaki at your service" celestia and luna each other and luna asked "your name means malstorm?" "MY NAME MEANS-" Naruto yells before realizing what she said and asks"what did you say" luna then said "malstorm" naruto started crying and hugged say "thank you thank you thank you are the first person to get my name right"he let go and walked to a jealous sunset who was secretly glaring at luna

celestia tried to get rid of the awkward atmosphere by choghing and then said " well mister uzumaki here is your schedule" she handed Naruto a piece of paper and thanked her before walking out with sunset once the door was closed celestia looked at her sister with a smirk and asked "so how was he hug" luna looked away with a blushed and said " it was ok" but thought '_why cant i be younger_'**(a/n i have a few ideas but you can send me a few ideas please)**

**Naruto's schedule **

**1st math **

**2nd art **

**3rd history **

**4th p.e **

**5th cooking **

**6th study hall **

**7th free period **

naruto looked at his schedule then at sunset and asked "what period is it" sunset looked at Naruto's schedule and said "you have the same classes as me" naruto then thought '_why do i have a felling that the school will be interesting in the future_' and he didn't know how right he was

**after school**

Naruto was walking out of school like a zombie and said "i *huff* hate *puff* school" then went to sugar cube corner to find the vinyl's DJ's store thinking of ways to get away from school **(cough"shadow clones"cough) **after ten minutes he found the store to find the human 5 and sunset looking though the guitars and rainbow saw Naruto and "finely you came blonde i thought you'll never come" naruto looked at rainbow with annoyed expression and said "how many time do i have to say my name rain-chan" everyone had a confused expression and pinkie ask "what does chan mean?" naruto answered "its a honorific that you give to a female that you are friends with" rainbow dash blushed when said while the girl were giving jealous glares to her and applejack asks Naruto "so which guitar do you think will work" Naruto was looking though the guitars when he found one " hey apple-chan i found one for rainbow-chan" they all saw a cyan guitar that said $300 and sunset said disappointed "sorry rainbow but the guitar is to expensive" until Naruto spoke up "i could buy it for her" they all looked at naruto with shocked expressions "how could you buy it you don't have 300 dollars do you" rarity said

Naruto said pulling out his bank account "well the money that mom and dad before they dead and i earned as a ninja so that leaves at about 15000000 dollars"**(A/n i'm doing the money in English)** leaving the girls shocked at how much money he has and pinkie said " that sure is a lot of money you could rival fancy pants in that and other rich pepole-" until she her mouth was covered with apple jacks hand then fluttershy asks " that sure is a lot of money what are you to do with it if you don't mind me asking" Naruto was about to answer until rainbow dash interrupted " lets just see how this thing works" she then grabbed it when another pair of hands grabbed it **(a/n its the same as the short i wont change it) **Naruto and the girls walked to the counter to get checked out when the check out girl looked at the guitar and laughed and said " that is the most expensive guitar we have the only fancy pants can by that" she started laughing until Naruto walked up and slapped 400 dollars down and said "keep the change" and he and the girls left leaving the clerk in shock


	7. the first date and new job

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

Naruto was walking to sweet apple acres when he heard sirens going of and saw smoke and ran to where it was coming from to see a building on fire and went into the alleyway and put on a costume to become '_shadow fox'_**(A/N think of the ANBU uniform with out the tattoo) **he ran inside to hear the cry of "HELP" and saw two children right next two the fire and he shouted "YOU,ll BE SAFE TRUST ME" and heard a shot of "OK MISTER" he **shadow clone justu **to make a exit and then grabbed the children and jump a 10 story and put them down and said to"every one you might take a couple steps back" he then looked at the building and started doing and hand sings then stop on the dragon sign and shouted " **WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON BULLET JUTSU" **then the water in the air turned into 3 massive water dragons and hit the fire making steam once it was gone Naruto was no where to be seen

**with Naruto **

Naruto was in his room putting on his clothes witch include blue shirt with orange rims black pants and a red jacket with a fox head on the back and he thought '_thank you rarity_ _for the clothes' _then heard a shout of "Naruto get down here" he ran down the stairs and into the living room to see the family watching the news

' _today we are here because of burning building near the coast bridge what i'm getting Intel that someone just entered the building and saved two children stuck in the building and used some sort of energy that made three water dragons to stop the fire this has been channel 47 news'_

everyone was shocked other than Naruto who was the mysterious person who saved the children and was talking to the biju

'_oh how great now every one is going to be looking for the 'shadow fox' am i right guys' _Naruto thought sarcastically

"** maybe you will get a fan club Naruto"** isobu said

'_yeah no the girl i want is honest kind strong funny smart and loyal'_Naruto thought

while Naruto was talking to the biju applejack fluttershy twilight rarity pinkie pie rainbow dash sneezed at the same time

'_and that is why i'm scared of fan_ _girls_'Naruto said

Naruto came back into reality and asked applejack "applejack what are you to today" applejack thoght for a bit and said "well today is Saturday and my and my family are having a yard sale" Naruto grinned and said "why don't help you"

**5 minutes later at some cafe **

people were arguing for some reason and three girls walked out ans the one on the right sighed and said "adagio a while to get to canterlot high and what about that guy using magic" the now named adagio was about to answer when a mysterious person appeared and said "that guy is Naruto uzumaki and holder of the nine biju and that magic was chakra " they were confused and adagio asked "chakra? biju? and do you know us" the man said in order "adagio dazzle, sonata dusk, aria blaze and to answer your questions chakra is made of spiritual energy and physical energy combined and the biju are creatures made of mass chakra and when one is sealed in a child it becomes a jinchūriki and Naruto has all nine sealed in side of him"

the three of them were in shock of because of what they heard and sonata asks "what your telling us that there stronger creatures then an ursa major" all of them were looking at the man with questioning looks and he nodded and said "yes and if you were to go after him i would recommend not to" the dazzlings walked away before adagio said "what ever old man" with out knowing the man put three servant seals on the back of the necks at the right time before he left he had one thought with a smile '_good luck son_' **(a/n this idea would not stop going in head so i put it in there) **

**right now with Naruto**

Naruto suddenly sneezed while trying to ask granny smith who bought applejack's bass and heard "alright granny who bought mah bass" granny smith thought for a bit and said "i think it was two brothers what were there names aw right flim and flam"**(a/n i don't remeber the rest okay so dont flame me) **right now applejack was walking the street when she saw Naruto trying to help three kids get there ball back she smiled and thought '_he so great with kids i wonder if that could be our kids in the future _' before she could go deeper in her mind Naruto came up and said "hey applejack why don't we go to sugercube corner together" applejacks heart was racing and nodded before thinking '_he is such a nice guy_' and left with Naruto and grabbed his open hand without realizing some one was watching

**with minato **

minato was watching his son with a smile and thought '_i wish you were here kushina_' then left in a **hiraishin **

**10 minutes later**

Naruto was looking around canterlot and saw a girl with white skin wear a white shirt and skirt with a music note and sun glasses about 5,7 and blue hair ad c-cup breasts and blue boots(vinyl scratch) he walked over to her and asked "hey do you know i can find a good paying job" vinyl looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze and said "your that new guy at school how was being cashed by girl right?" and saw him on the ground drawing circles while muttering "don't remind me"

later vinyl asked took him to her music store and said "you can work here for some reason my clerk went on vacation for a while" Naruto while outside was calm while he was freaking '_what am i going to to when she finds out i was the reason the clerk went om vacation'_ he looked at vionyl with his fox like smirk and said " don't worry i will do my best that is a promise" and with that he filled out the paper work

**5 minutes after getting back to the farm **

Naruto was lying down on his bed with a bored expression and thought '_ now i know why every kage hates paper work it is EVIL_' then went to sleep

**back in ponyvile castle **

Naruto woke up with something on his chest to find twilight sleeping on it and he thought '_if i wake up in canterlot with applejack sleeping in my bed i will lose it' _and heard the biju laughing at him

**a/n what does the future hold for Naruto will he meet his dad again and what with the dazzilings see you next time two tailed fox signing off **


	8. explanation and a tour

**i don't own Naruto or mlp**

Naruto was in the kitchen with a dragon named spike and Naruto asked "so done anything wild here" spike thought for a moment before saying "i did save the crystal empire twice does that count?" Naruto looked at spike before answering " yes and so far as i remember all of my missions involved saving people and stopping evil villains like one time i saved my village by person who had six body's" spike gasped and asked "how can somepony have six bodys" what they two didn't know was that the mane six was overhearing there conversation and twilight was making notes and they heard "well spike it is because of the rinnegan is a bloodline that has six different powers" that got everyone's attention

spike then asked "what powers and how did you defeat them all" Naruto looked at spike before saying "well some examples would be **almighty push **and **planetary devastation **and how i beat him was with the power of **sage mode" **all of them were slack jawed and asked spike "what is wrong" spike said in a shocked voice "you said **sage mode **right?" Naruto nodded then answered "yeah i achieved the power of the sage through nature chakra" spike thought for a second before remembering something "what does nature have to do with being a sage star swirled a sage and in the history books back in canterlot it didn't say anything about nature" naruto nodded before answering "that my young drake is because after the battle with the juubi the sage in trusted the power of **sage mode **to a select number of animals like hacks, snakes, slugs, toads" naruto headed for the door before saying "you girls can stop hiding" then left a shocked group

**10 minutes later**

naruto and the mane six are walking around ponyville giving Naruto a tour and twilight said "well naruto this is town hall were mayor mare lives" naruto started laughing and saw them giving him questioning looks and said "what that name is it sound like your saying mare twice" the girls and drake thought for a bit realizing what he meant and laughed to and left top sweet apple acres

**back in canterlot high**

minato was jumping roofs to find celesta's house and saw her about to enter the house and said "hey may i join you" celestia turned around to see minato and asked "who are you?" minato looked at her for a secend before answering "the name is Minato namikaze Naruto's father" celestia was shocked at that and let him in and luna came down to see minato and asked celestia "uh sister who is this?" celestia looked at luna for a second and said "this is Naruto's father" this shocked luna for a second and both demanded why they haven't seen him with Naruto

minato then explained "i haven't been with Naruto is because i died i'll answer all questions after i am done right when naruto was born one of my old students came and demeaned that step away from my wife and he threw Naruto up in the air with paper bombs attached to his blanket and had to use **flying thunder god **to get away from the explosion and put Naruto with his mother in a safe house to keep them safe and when defeated obito the nine tailed fox was free from his control and had to seal away the fox in Naruto to save the village and wanted naruto to be seen as a hero but they saw him as the fox in human skin and after all the challenges and they saw him after he saved the village 2 times and when the fourth great ninja war came Naruto battled the juubi and reincarnated ninja to save the world and after the battle with juubi there was a tear in the dimensional rift and sent both of us here and gave me a second chance at life" after he explained he saw both sisters on the ground out cold and he sweat dropped and thought '_this is gonna be a long_ _night_'

**back with ****Naruto**

Naruto suddenly sneezed "ca bless you partner" applejack said and Naruto looked around and said "someone must be talking about me" pinkie suddenly appered and said "it could be one of your relatives" Naruto looked at pinkie and told her "all of my family is ether died or back in my world" all of the mane 6 looked at each other and rarity said "why don't we head carousal boutique so i can make you some new clothes" Naruto looked at his ponyviile clothes witch consisted of a orange hoody with the uzumaki swirl jacket a blue shirt black pants and the first hokages necklaces

Naruto looked at rarity and said "ok but i'm drawing the clothes OK?" rarity nodded and went all of them went to carousal boutique and applejack asked "so partner how did you find ponyville?" Naruto looked sheepish and said "well i it was a total accident i got here some how i can go between ponyville and canterlot high" witch twilight shouted "WHAT" Naruto closed his ears from the shout and said " i don't know how neither does the biju who are sleeping for some reason" and they got to rarity's house and all of them went inside and heard "rarity you home" and heard footsteps and sawa little girl come down

she was 3'4 had the same coat as rarity green eyes and pale purple hair and tail with white strip wearing a purple shirt blue skirt (sweetie belle) and she looked at naruto and gasped and said "your that new pony that everpony saw in the castle right?" Naruto nodded and said "yes also are you related to rarity here" sweetie belle nodded and said "yes i'm her sister" Naruto smiled and said "well no wonder your so cute" both sisters blushed and the others growled and thought together '_you better back of rarity he is_ _MINE_'

**a/n sorry for the long what here is the new chapter and also try to figure out why the biju are so tired to get a cyber cookie and now you know how minato is alive and how is Naruto so popular find out next time **


	9. omake 2

**i don't own Naruto or mlp**

Naruto was walking around ponyville thinking on taking on a apprentice or not when he got another vision Naruto found him self back in canterlot high and looked and heard music and found it coming from the gym and was what shock both Naruto and biju was it was the human 5 and **twilight**

_we just got the day _

_to get ready _

_and there's only so much time to lose _

_because tonight ya were party_

_let's think of something fun to do _

Naruto and male biju almost passed out of blood loss of seeing the girls in grass skirts

_we don't know '__we don't know'_

_what's gonna happen _

_we just know 'we just know' _

_it's gonna feel right _

Naruto rolled his eyes seeing rainbow dash pick sport decorations

_all are friends are here and it's time to igniteite the light _

Naruto and ever biju's jaw's droped at what the the girl were wearing and the males swore they heard a sound of "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" **(a/n you know when you see or taste something beautiful and hear that is what i mean) **

_shake your tail cause were here to have a party tonight _

_shake your tail _

_shake your tail_

_shake your tail cause were gonna here to have a party tonight _

_shake your tail _

_shake your tail _

Naruto started laughing cause of seeing rarity in a cowboy hat

_so what you didn't get it right the first time _

everyone cringed at seeing pinkie hey stake

_laugh_ _it off no one said it was is a crime _

naruto started drooling at seeing rarity in a stunning dress

_do you think you know you an original _

_yer idea's are funny there criminal _

Naruto dropped his head in depression at seeing twilight idea

_ooooh oh _

_we jut got the day to get ready_

_and there only so much time to lose _

Naruto shock his head and thought '_only fluttershy would come up with a animal theme party'_

_because tonight ya were here to party _

_so let's think of something fun to do _

_we don't know 'we don't know'_

_what's gonna happen _

_we just know 'we just know' _

_it's gonna feel right _

naruto was amazed at the idea rainbow dash did using all six of there idea's into one brilliant

_all are friends are here _

_and it's time to igniteite the litght_

_shake your tail cause were gonna here to have a party tonight _

_shake your tail _

_shake your tail _

_shake your tail cause were gonna here to have a party tonight _

_shake your tail _

_shake your tail _

_shake your tail cause were gonna here to have a party tonight_

the vision stopped and Naruto looked to see he was back in ponyville and said "i'm glad that it was jut a vision"

until kurama decided to say "**look down kit" **Naruto did and saw froze that was almost a quarter of **his **blood on the ground and did the smart thing to do and RUN

**a/n so tell me how do you like the omake and PLEASE GO OVERBOARD WITH THE REVIEWS **


	10. one crazy thing after another

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

Naruto and spike were in twilight's house when Naruto asked " spike i have a question" spike looked at Naruto confused and asked "what" Naruto smirked and then said "how would you like to be my apprentice?" spike almost fainted and asked "are you sure Naruto because there are diffren-""do you want to be my apprentice or not?" Naruto interrupted him with annoyed sigh spike nodded his head vigorously Naruto sighed then smiled and said "well spike welcome to Naruto boot camp" and with that Naruto walked out

**5 hours later **

Naruto was walking back from sweet apple acres because of the training grounds he created and thought back to what he was going to teach spike and then saw a applejack next to a stand he went over and said "hey applejack what cha doing" **(a/n sorry couldn't help my self) **applejack saw Naruto and said "howdy Naruto well i am selling apple from the farm to help raise money" Naruto nodded and said "well i will buy 5 apples apple-chan" apple jack looked confused and asked "chan?" Naruto then said it was a honorific at his country given to a girl and he asked "so how much for the apples?" applejack then said "12 bits" Naruto gave the right amount grabbed the apples and headed to the library

**ponyville library **

twilight was looking for a way to do sage magic witch is the hardest magic to do in equestria and only two people can use sage magic star swirl the bearded and now Naruto when she heard he can use sage magic she has been looking though books to see how to use couldn't find ANYTHING when she was about to give up Naruto came in and said " hey twilight i just dropped by to tell spike training starts tomorrow and to give spike a scroll on **shadow clone justu**" Naruto left a scroll on spikes bed and left when Naruto was gone twilight was fighting the GIANT urge to look at the scroll and then spike came in and said "hey twilight did naruto leave anything oh i see it now see you twilight" spike grabbed the scroll and left to work on **shadow clone justu **and left twilight to sigh

**with Naruto**

Naruto was meditating in his house dojo when he heard screaming pots and pans falling down he went to check it out to see scootaloo buried in pots and pans and she asked "Naruto can you please help me" Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed scootaloo set her down on the couch and he asked "so tell me what are you doing here" scootaloo told him "well i had to find a role model to bring to school tomorrow and i can't bring rainbow dash because she went last year and so i thought of you" she ended with the **puppy eyes no justu **Naruto nodded told her that he will make time tomorrow and went to bed

**canterlort sweet apple acres **

Naruto saw he was in his bed in canterlot he got up and got dressed went down to see granny smith taking to applejack and her going deeper into her chair big mac reading the news and apple bloom looking at some book Naruto went up to big mac and asked "so big mac what is granny smith taking to apple jack about" big mac didn't even glance away from his paper to answer "she saw her try to sneak into yer room at night" he said Naruto got up walked to the table and repeatedly smashed his head for 15 minutes muttering "why me" with the biju laughing and the apple family looking at him if he was going insane

after Naruto was done smashing his head he got ready for school and asked apple bloom "so what happen's after school for you" apple bloom thought for a bit and said "well me sweetie belle and scootaloo usually try and find our special talent" Naruto thought for a bit until it hit him when he was in pony universe he see's markings that are the same on EVERY clothing he seen and heard the kurama say "** your a idiot**" Naruto shown him the sunset genjustu and heard kurama scream

"**stay back stay back you vile creature what are you doing noooo" **he screamed and the biju uncovered their eyes to see kurama on the ground passed out looking dead and prayed they never again got Naruto annoyed back to Naruto he was wondering about what to do after school when he tripped on something and saw he was about to fall on apple jack when he did he landed on top and both their lips meet and whole apple family had different reactions

granny smith was in a state of shock of what happened while big mac looks like he is going to murder Naruto and looking for something applebloom looks happy for apple jack and can't wait to tell her friends and apple applejack in her her mind a chibi version of her was doing a victory dance and Naruto right now he was in his mind scape and banging his head into a large stone tablet to erase the memories and while the conscious biju silently laughing at him

**after getting to school**

Naruto was walking to his locker to get books for math class and when he opened his locker he heard a noise he slammed his locker shut to see Lyra harp string there and Naruto asked "so what are you doing?" Lyra then said "well i wanted to see what the boy that almost every girl want's" when she looked at Naruto she saw in a depressed state muttering "why does everyone remind me" and when was going to go to class everyone heard "YOU GOT NARUTO FIRST WHAT"

everyone turned to Naruto for a explanation to see he was banging his head in his locker and said bitterly "kami is today pick on Naruto day because you are doing a excellent job" and walked to math to get this day done and over with


	11. a relaxing day

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

Naruto right now just wanted peace and and quit he can hear people about '_shadow fox' _and who he is or what he is doing here Naruto was nervous if they knew he was '_shadow fox'_ they would call the government and experiment on him to find out about how chakra works and he didn't want that happen to him it reminded him of orochimaru and wanted to keep it secret and right he was eating lunch with the girls

So he was watching the girls talk about 'girl stuff' and toned it down closed his eyes and unconsciously started singing blue bird

**Naruto**** blue bird song begin **

_Habataitara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

everyone stopped to hear what Naruto was singing

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

everyone in the cafeteria started dancing to the beat

_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete_

_Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_

_Habataitara modoranai to itte_

rainbow dash thought that Naruto would be great in the band

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite _

_Furikiru hodo_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

**Naruto**** blue bird song end **

Naruto saw the girls in front of him and asking if he could sing another song Naruto silently made a **shadow clone **outside the cafeitria and used replacement justu on it and walked to his next class and thought of new justu's to make

**after school **

Naruto and Fluttershy were walking to the pet shop Naruto agreed to help Fluttershy with the animals and thought of buy a pet because he was jealous of the girls having pets and thought of getting a fox he looked around to see kids playing and smiled thinking '_this place is more peaceful then the ninja world_' when the got to the pet shop Naruto saw various animals there and went in with Fluttershy

Naruto grabbed the chicken food and started feeding them and got swarm by a bunch of chickens wanting the food and got pushed over by them and he heard gigging and looked to see Flutershy giggling he threw some chickens food at her and some chickens started ran to her and soon it escalated and soon they were on the ground laughing then they heard rarity's voice "hey darling i came to wooow " the two went to see rarity being swarmed by hamsters trying to get out Naruto was tempted to use **shadow clone justu **but decided not to because he wanted to keep his abilities a secret and now saw fluttershy bring out a instrument **(a/n i don't know what it is called) **and started playing and saw the transformation happen and talked to the biju

'_i really have a good suspicion about the transformation guys _' Naruto told the biju

**"isn't there a creature that has to do whith this" chomei said while while looking at the other biju **

**"phh yeah right such a girly reaction if there is then i dress a girl for a month" shukaku said while Naruto shock his head **

Naruto walked to fluttershy and said "wow Flutter-chan that was amazing maybe you should join the band." fluttershy blushed while rarity fumed in anger and envy at fluttershy being complemented by Naruto but what got her more mad was what applejack told them about her stealing _her _Naruto's first kiss **(a/n if only they knew hahahahaha * cough cough cough*) **and Naruto got out of the building before a fight can happen

Naruto walked to a clothes shop asked the owner if he could make a special type of clothes and showed him what they look like the owner said "the special order will be done in a week" then Naruto went to the park and to think about the past but Naruto missed _her_

Hinata hyuga before the war was over he reminded all the good time's he had with her and when she saved him during the pain invasion and he helped her on her feet when she was hurt and could barley stand and all the times they went to get ramen

How could he be so blind right now he figured out that hinata _loved __him_ he couldn't believe he was so dense to find out just now and didn't know about his feelings for her because he still had feelings for sakura in the brother-sister kinda way and tried to figure out a way to get a message to konoha and got one he sunk his way out of the park unaware that he was being fallowed

**with the girls**

the girl were walking around the park when they saw naruto and his face going through different emoticons such as anger sadness joy fear and fallowed by him slapping his forehead and him walking away and Fluttershy asked "Should we be doing this." rainbow responded "Fluttershy we need to know more about Naruto and since he won't tell us this is the best option we have." pinkie suddenly appeared with a telescope aimed at Naruto and said "Hey girls do any of you know how hinata hyuga is?" which got every ones attention and Rarity stole the telescope form her

**with naruto **

Naruto was righting a letter to Hinata which he wrote

_dear Hinata-chan_

_i figured out about your crush on me and was wondering how to get you to this world and if it is possible we can take it slow ok no need to rush and good luck with those prick on the hyuga council i wish you good luck _

_sighed_

_Naruto__ uzumaki namikaze _

with that settled Naruto bit his thumb and did the necessary hand-signsslamed his hand on the ground and shouted "**summoning justu**" and appeared fuinjustu and the area was filled with smoke when it cleared a small green toad was there and Naruto said "Hey gamamaru i have something for you to deliver" gamamaru nodded and took the letter left in a puff of smoke

**with the girls **

The girls were in shock and rarity was the first one out of it "Ok did any of you know Naruto can summon frogs" then fluttershy correct her "actually Rarity there toads it not hard to get them mixed up" but that didn't change there friendship narruto uzumaki

**In konoha **

hinata hyuga was going though documents to find out how Naruto vanished the elemental Nation's that was when a toad appeared right in front of her and saw a letter in it's flipper it gave her the letter and left in a puff of smoke she looked at the letter and opened it and when she did she was overjoyed at Naruto was ok

**a/n there you go another chapter and hinata will be in e.q verse in some time so will _toneri _i'm gonna try and do a toneri teams up with the dazzlings and other stuff find out next time**


	12. authors note

to people reading this** I'M NOR WILL I EVER REVIEW MY OWN FIC STOP ASSUMING THAT I'M EVEN DOING IT THOSE REVIEWS CAME FROM GUEST AND I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER IT**


	13. calm before the storm

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

Naruto was on top of canterlot high roof thinking about his friends in konoha and wondering what is happening there also he was thinking of taking kenjustu. Because when he was walking by the main street district he saw a sword that looked awesome in his head it was a long sword, pure black and had a guard that looked like it belonged in a machine **(A/N it is ****elucidator which i don't own) **and it was over a thousand dollars well lets just say it like the music store all over again. and Naruto was looking for a job which he was thinking of opening his own business.

Naruto was also the big talk around because of his other persona _shadow fox _people wanted to know his identity others think he is just a someone wanting attention and some girls made a** fanclub **for him. rainbow dash was said that _shadow fox_ is almost as awesome as her but can she walk on walls, can she run on water, can she control the elements NO. Naruto got up because lunch break was almost over and he still wanted to be on the good side of the principals and want anyone to be suspicious of him and the girls were already suspicious and he was trying to lay low. Naruto was walking to his next class when he bumped into someone he looked down and saw that this person was younger had somewhat **normal** skin green eyes has purple hair wears a pink and yellow dress and pink boots and around 5'6 '_i am really getting sick of the mismatch skin'. _he was getting sick of all of the different skin colors around here.

the girl looked up to see Naruto "hello mister what are you doing" the girl asks with a confused look Naruto looked at her and said "well little girl i'm gust trying to get ti my next class" she pouted when she heard 'little girl' "my name is not little girl it's sweetie belle" she said with a very cute pout "nice seeing you sweetie belle" he said knowing that was rarity's sister.

**after school**mata

Naruto was walking around when he heard screaming so he investigated and found a group of 7 people were picking on a girl. That had silver hair purple skin wore a school uniform violet eyes around 5'7 and has b-cup breasts he grew angry saw this "hey leave her alone you jerks" he shouted the gang and girl look to see Naruto pull out elucidator and glaring at the guy's "you are protecting this crystal prep student when you go to canterlot high" the leader said Naruto looked at the girl for a couple of seconds. Then at the gang with a hardened gaze the leader smirked thinking that he won when he heard "yes i'll protect her even if someone tells me other wise" all of them were shocked to hear that from someone from canterlot high.

the leader grew angry then shouted "get him" all of them started running at Naruto thinking they got this in the bag grew confused when Naruto said"**vertical square" **the elucidator shined blue. When they were close he slashed their stomach when one was going to punch him he jump and when he landed slashed their side one tried to uppercut him but he rolls to the other side and hacked and finally cut their backs a transparent square was made with the goons in the middle and when it vanished all of the goon fell to the ground the leader grew scared when he saw Naruto looking at him with cold eyes and Naruto said "take your friend leave and never come back" the leader nodded so fast that it surprised Naruto that he didn't hear a snap he grabbed his gang ran out so fast.

the girl was shocked to see someone stand up for her she usually makes people not her because of her blunt honesty but what that boy did look almost impossible to do and he made it seem easy she was cut from her musing when she heard hey are you OK". She looked at him and said "i am fine thank you for your help" she didn't want to admit it but she was a little scared there for a second when the gang appeared "its alright my name is Naruto nice to meet you" Naruto said with a grin and had a hand out to shake her hand. She stared blankly at Naruto then said in a deadpan "your name means fishcake which i think people always think on their first try but think on it would make you angry or frustrated so i think it is the second meaning which is malstorm and i'm sugarcoat" the now sugarcoat shaking naruto now pale hand which is sweating at her accurate observation.

Naruto nodded his head and said "it's no problem sugarcoat i always help a people in need and you were a person who needed most" sugarcoat felt something in her cheat flutter when she heard that she didn't know why but she felt special and told naruto "thank you for your help but i need to get home my mom must be scared out of her mind" with that said she ran in the direction of her house naruto chucked a bit before he saw something on the ground and picked it up. it was a heart shaped pin with a ribbon over it and had the name **sugarcoat **he thought '_so guys what do you think i should do_'

**"being the voice of reason i think you should give it back to her" **matatabi said

**"i agree naruto you should give it back to her"** choumi said

**"why not give it to her tomorrow" **gyuki said

'_sure why not_' naruto said to them he then left while humming _this is the day _even after this event this was the best day ever in his mind and nothing can ruin it.

**with minato **

minato saw what his son did and was proud and and after a couple of minutes he silently took the pin and was gong to the home to give it to sugarcoat in secret. he found sugarcoat's house he put the pin down on the mat put a arrow on the door before knocking on it and left. when he did sugarcoat came out and found the arrow and looked to see what it was pointing at and saw her pin and it has a note on it saying **from naruto. i found it after the fight so i asked some people where you live so i cam give it back to you **sugarcoat was happy that she had her school pin back and went inside for a new day to come.

**a/n will naruto meet the other members of the shadow five will naruto figure out his dad is screwing up his love and will this devilishly handsome writer come up with new thing faster i hope so **


	14. a new journey

i** don't own Naruto or mlp because if i did spike would be with sweetie-belle and Naruto would be jonin**

Naruto was at the farm relaxing by the cow and hay he finished all of his chores early so he thought he can relax and have a moment of peace *crash*smash* Naruto now had dull eyes looking at the place that gave the loud crashing sound and thought '_i bet it was applebloom_' and not a moment sooner applebloom came with a bucket on her head and foot. naruto looked at applebloom before shaking his head and jumped down next to her and helped with the bucket and said in a joking manner "well applebloom your special talent might be bucket finding" applebloom looked at him saying to him with a pout "that's not funny naruto" then leaving with naruto laughing at her expense.

naruto wanted to do something so he thought of going to the movies but thought that the girls would force him take them with him then now he thought of going to the race track this is a day where nothing is happening no justu, no girls, just him and his day of. he started walking to canterlot plaza when he bumped into pinkie pie and she said "hey naru how is it going i was on my way to sugarcube corner and to my suprise i find you so how is your day." she opened her eyes to see a scarecrow of naruto. naruto was behind a building with a look that could be described as fear right before he made the scarecrow he made **shadow clones **to keep pinkie busy.

naruto was in the theaters watching _transformers _which he find's awesome and cool because of sentient robots from another world to save earth and was thinking of watching the squeals to the movies when the movie was done he saw it was almost noon so he went to get something to eat and see what this _sword art online._ **(a/n sorry i'm an sao nut)**is because everyone and he means **everyone** was commenting on the elucidator and all he did was buy the sword and fused it with chakra metal.

**20 minutes later **

naruto was walking to the farm with a look that could be described as anger because the girls he have been trying to hang out but he try to get it in their heads he wants alone time. naruto when he got back to the farm he saw big mac working on the plow and asks in a demonic voice **"where is applejack Macintosh" **big mac points a shaky hand to the barn when naruto was gone big mac fainted with foam coming out of his mouth. naruto slammed the doors open and shouted "**APPLEJACK GET DOWN HERE" **applejack who was on the second floor jumped at Naruto's voice and hurried down to see him glaring at her with red eyes and she asked meekly "what is it naruto" she wanted to hide in her room when she saw his glare intensify.

naruto looked at her with demonic eyes and said"**applejack i have been trying to tell you and the other girls i wanted a day off a day to myself and what do you do you try to force yourself and the others on me" **applejack looked down and said meekly " i guess we just wanted some time with you is all" naruto kept the glare before closing his eyes and sighed and said "as long as it doesn't happen again i'm OK" naruto wanted to have a day off but it seems that he has to have a rain check and the one that naruto was having **KEPT** getting interrupted.

naruto decided to go to the training ground because it was the only place that didn't get run over buy females and wanted some alone time and probably get some sword techniques down and probably come up with a two sword style.

**after training **

naruto was tired he wanted sleep and no one was going to stop him from getting sleep and he thought what might is happening in ponyville and when he thought about it he really didn't want to think about it when he got in he said " i'm just gonna crash and not do anything crazy at ponyville i hope" he crashed on his bed and fell asleep.

**in ponyville **

naruto opened his eyes to see ponyville and he went out side to see eveypony doing there everyday jobs and he went to the castle to to see what is up. last time naruto was in ponyville naruto bought a small house so no pony can sneak into his room and sleep with him and he put intruder seals to keep pony's who thy and sneak into the house to be sent to their house in their rooms for 8 hours. naruto was at the castle when he did he knocked on the door a couple of times and waited after two minutes spike came at the door and said "hey naruto how is it" he was happy that one of his only male friends came.

naruto and spike were in the main room waiting for the girls so to pass the time they playing a game of what is it's smell and after a few minutes of waiting all the girls came into the main room and when they saw naruto. they were wondering what he was doing here "darling what are you dong here?" rarity asks and the others as confused "well i came to help and i'm not backing down and your not going to say anything to change my mind." naruto said with a glare that gave all of them shivers. knowing that trying to do something against him is almost suicide.

when things calmed down everyone except naruto took a seat and when they did the mane 6 cutie marks a glowing and an image them started flying and stoped at a spot on the map naruto had a suspicious look on his face and said " this doesn't fell right i have a feeling something is gonna happen." and when he got that feeling it is always right. twilight looked at naruto and said confidently "aw come on naruto nothing bad is gonna happen" naruto looked at her with dull eyes and said to the biju _"she did not just say that."_

**"she did just say it" **saiken said

**"i pity them" **matatabi said

**"i'll get the grave markers ready"** kurama said walking away to get said grave stones

naruto was still thinking that at some point that something bad is gonna happen so though the entire trip he is gonna be on guard and be wary of anyone that sets him off and be ready to strike to save his friends.

**well this is another chapter of this story and naruto to equality city and are about to save his friends is naruto gonna succeed or become a permanent part of the town and can i have someone help me with ideas and right scenes of the story i would really be thankful see you next time *vanishes in a black hole kaguya style* **


End file.
